vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempest Shadow
Description Fizzlepop Berrytwist, also known as Tempest Shadow, is a female unicorn pony with a red mane, a scar on her right eye and a war suit, that appears as the second main antagonist in the My Little Pony The Movie (2017), after Storm King. She's one of the few characters that have a broken horn, along with King Sombra. She's the former second-in-command of Storm King's troops, and Tempest's mission is to search for all the magic of the 4 alicorn princesses to make Storm King stronger. When she served to Storm King, Tempest was cruel, ruthless and fearsome pony that showed no mercy to anyone, only her companions or servants cared. But when she contributed to Storm King's defeat, after he has betrayed her, accepts the friendship of Twilight and her friends, and gets a redemption. She's in the world of mercenaries, in search of the magic of those who carry the Magical Mercenary, which contains even more power than the magic of an alicorn! '''Friendship is freaking magic pal!' Abilities '''Main Rage' cost 100% rage. :You gain 5 Point Lightnings that you can use by pressing your Reload button (R by default), striking an enemy, dealing around 120 damage. The Point Lightning's aim is a bit lower than the crosshair. The Lightning has a bit bigger blast radius than the one of Direct Hit. When the rage is used, it causes a series of explosions to go off in a plus pattern from the position it was originally casted. :You cannot have more than 5 Point Lightnings with you. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Tempest Shadow Battling against Tempest Shadow Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® fires the Lightning Strike. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Jyc Row - Tempest Shadow (MLP Movie release) Desire for All That Is Lost ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST Quotes "How about we start with your complete and total surrender?" - Intro Chuckle - Super Jump "Now, about your betrayal..." - Rage Laugh "Easy as pie." - Killing Spree "What?! How?!" - Backstabbed Chuckle "Trusting strangers? Big mistake." - Last Man Standing "Nooo!" Motion Grunt - Defeat "All this power wasted on parties." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses